Song of the Heather
by xXEternalBlossomXx
Summary: After ShadowClan is taken over by Tigerstar, Heathersong is on a quest to form a new Clan, where everyone is accepted regardless of their Clan. But it's more of a challenge than she thinks. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. New Beginnings

Author's Note: Hi guys! This is my first story, so don't expect much. This is during what I like to call The Rise Of Tigerstar, during his rule in the first series. Heathersong is a half-Clan Shadowclan she-cat. I'm always looking for new Clan cats, rouges, and loners. So post a comment or PM me!

Tigerstar. Even now, as she ran far from the camp, the name threatened to crush Heathersong like a dog, snapping her between its pointy teeth. She had known that she had needed to get far, far away from ShadowClan. It was no safe place for a half-Clan she-cat, that much she knew. As she ran in no direction, far away from all that she had ever known, she thought about her past life in ShadowClan.

She could almost still hear her mother, Sparrowpath's gentle voice as she and her siblings, Fawnkit and Russetkit, lay in the brambles and thorns that Tigerstar called the nursery. Pressed up in a corner between many other small, sickly kits, their mother told them the words that would change their lives forever. "Your father isn't dead, kits." She whispered, afraid to speak in her own camp. "He's alive. He is Ashmist, of RiverClan."

Those words had been heard by Lizardstripe, who told them to Tigerstar. But Tigerstar did not kill them right away. No, he was too brutal to do that. He stretched it out, made it painful. He killed their mother first, pretending that it was an accident. Then, as the whole Clan watched, he killed her brother and sister at their warrior ceremony. Heathersong knew that it was a matter of time until it was her who would be sacrificed, left brutally to die. So she ran. Two weeks after the murder of her siblings, she ran away from ShadowClab.

Her tired limbs and growling stomach brought Heathersong back to the real world. But she kept running. She needed to run. The thought of sleep had barely crossed her mind before she collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

When Heathersong woke up, her first thought was to keep running. But slowly, she looked around her surroundings. It was a Clan camp if she had ever seen one. _What if I started a Clan here?_ she wondered. As she thought about it, the idea made more sense to her. What would the Clan's name be? The perfect name suddenly hit her. ForestClan. As she climbed above a high rock, she yelled to the wind, "I am Heatherstar. Hear my voice!"


	2. A Different Way of Life

**As Heathersong climbed off the rock, reality hit her. This was all a little kit's game. She couldn't be a leader without a Clan. And to have a Clan, she needed cats. But Heathersong didn't want cats. She wanted to be on her own. Alone. That was how she liked it. Growing up in Shadowclan had been hard for her. But it had taught her things. She knew that you couldn't trust cats. They turned their back on you. You needed them, and they ruined you.**

And her camp? A pathetic excuse for a camp. It was a clearing in the woods, with no dens. How would cats live here with no dens? But she didn't want cats. Even though she didn't want cats, she wanted a camp. How could she want a camp and no cats? Life was confusing. Heathersong needed to sleep.

Heathersong curled up under a rock and slowly dozed off. Suddenly, a familiar tiger-striped face popped out at her. She screamed, but he clamped his paw over her mouth. Heathersong managed to twist it off and spat out "Tigerstar!"

He laughed. "You thought I wouldn't be back, didn't you?" She was silent. He laughed cruelly. "Yes, you did. I'll always be back for you, half-Clan scum. See them? The cats that died because of you?" He gestured over his shoulder. Heathersong gasped. Behind him were the half-Clans he had killed before her. There were the other nursery kits who had disappeared suddenly. There were the kit's mothers. There was her best friend, Lilybreeze. Her almost-mate, Eagleheart. Her siblings, Russetmoon and Fawnstep. And her mother, Sparrowpath.

The pale brown she-cat looked even more torn than usual. Heathersong ran over to her, but Tigerstar slapped her out of the way. "You'll never see them again, Heathersong. You killed them. If you hadn't ran away, they might still be here. Come with me, now. You can be with them." "No!" Heathersong screamed. "I'll never go with you!" She screamed, long and hard. Suddenly, the world around her turned black.

When Heathersong woke up, two white and grey faces were staring at her. She was too tired to scream. The bigger face smiled and said "It's all right. I'm Greyfrost, and this is Fallenkit." "You're warriors?" Heathersong stuttered. Greyfrost smiled. "Yes! And this ForestClan is a nice place. Maybe we'll stay here for a while." Fallenkit nodded, eyes the size of saucers.

Heathersong tried to get up and say no, but her legs collapsed. Greyfrost rushed over. "You shouldn't do that, Heathrsong. You have a serious fever. I'll give you the herbs. Fallenkit, would you bring the comfrey and goldenrod?" Fallenkit silently obliged. As she walked away, Heathersong tried to make small talk. "Where are you from?" she asked. "We're from SnowClan, in the mountains. I had a great life there, and I was a great medicine cat. But they threw me out when I had Fallenkit. We need somewhere to stay. Could it be here?"

Heathersong considered the options. She could do what she had wanted- build a den, and grow old alone. But now there was another option. She could take these two cats in, and she could have a Clan. They could find other cats, strays and exiles. It would be so perfect, yet so big.

Finally, Heathersong spoke. "You can stay." she mewed.

**AN: Credit to Hollyleaf for Greyfrost and Fallenkit. I made Greyfrost a med. cat and Fallenkit her kit. That's what happens if you forget to include personality. They kinda feel like the Bonnie and Twill of my story right now, don't they? Anyhoo, please keep reviewing and giving me new cats! Lilybreeze is a reference to my WCRPG charrie. (I'm ~Lilybreeze~, by the way.)Thanks for reading. **


End file.
